Life of a decent person at Coates
by FAYZlover101
Summary: What would happen if a shy, but harmless girl went to Coates? She would probably have the worst time ever! I'm terrible at writing summaries so read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this idea came to me last week and finally I have time to write it. This fanfic is about a girl who is basically me! Same looks, personality and traits. FYI, I've changed my name just because there can be some creeps out there. Also, don't worry, my Dad is actually a great guy and would NEVER send me to a place like Coates! Please R&R to tell me what you think. Bye **

Erin's heart was in her mouth as the car made its way up Coates Academy's seemingly endless driveway. This was it, the hellhole that her dad was forcing her mum to send her to. She had heard tonnes of stories about Coates. About how everyone is bullied or a bully. How it was a place full of messed up kids.

She didn't belong there. She was straight A pupil who never even got a lunchtime detention at her last school. She remembered seeing the look of shock and horror on her Principal's face as her parents told her that they wanted move Erin to Coates. When the Principal asked why her dad said how Erin was disobedient at home. Complete lies!

Erin's only crime was that she talked back to her dad and always had to have the last word. But only because he was complete jerk to her and treated her like crap. When he heard about Coates, he jumped at the chance to get rid of her. He didn't care how much this would mess her up.

The car stopped, pulling Erin away from her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw the old school building, the manicured lawn and the impressive fountain. "Whoa," her mum chirped. "This place looks great." She was trying (and failing) to cheer her daughter up.

They all got out of the car and made their way into the building. They followed the signs to the Principal's office so that Erin could be properly enrolled. In the hallway they past a lot of kids, most of them the type that at Erin's old school, everyone wouldn't go near.

When they got to the Principal's office's waiting room Erin's dad spoke to receptionist, telling her who they were. The Principal came out of her room. She was a middle-aged woman with a stern look. "Hello, I'm Principal Johnson. You must be Mr and Mrs Smyth, and Erin. Come on in." They followed her into her office so that she could explain in more detail what Coates could do for Erin.

Erin tried to listen; she wanted to make a good impression. Yet all she could think about was how she sooo was not going to last even a month here. Erin was small and fine, the easiest person ever to beat up. She was also shy, so making friends was going to be nearly impossible. People also didn't like that she was opinionated. She was doomed.

At the end of the meeting Principal Johnson showed them out of the room. Sitting in the waiting room as a blonde girl playing on her phone. "Susan," the girl looked up when Principal Johnson said her name. "This is Susan, one of the school prefects and she'll show Erin to her room."

"Hi," Erin attempted to be friendly and even did a pathetic wave. Susan just glared at her; she was obviously not interested in being friends. "OK," Principal Johnson said clamping her hands together. "Here is your room key, Erin. You're on the third floor, room 10."

At this Susan sniggered. Erin looked at her, puzzled by her amusement. Susan looked at her with a knowing smile. "You poor thing." Erin went from feeling despair to complete terror. 'This could not be happening,' was all she could think.

Susan walked with Erin and her parents out to the car. Her dad lifted Erin's bags out of the car and dumped them at her feet. "Not even going to say thank you, you brat." "Thanks," Erin said, not bothering to make eye contact.

Her mum rushed to her and gave her a massive hug. She didn't want this, but she also didn't want her husband to be angry with her. Erin didn't want to let go, she only did when her dad said that they should get going. Erin gave her dad an awkward hug, empty of all love.

Erin watched as her parents drove away. She wanted to cry but didn't think that would be a smart move. "C'mon," Susan grunted, "I've got better things to do than to waste my time babysitting." Erin followed Susan through a maze of corridors until they were standing outside a door with the number 10 on it. Susan knocked on it. "Just a minute," a girl on the other side yelled.

"I'm sharing a room?" Erin asked Susan. "Yep, good luck." Susan's eyes were filled with glee. The door opened, and a tall dark-haired girl stood there. She had bright blue eyes and a look of annoyance illustrated her perfect face.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "Hey Ladris, you've got a new roommate." The girl turned her nose up when she saw Erin. "Bye," Susan said as she walked away. "You can come in," the girl said. Erin lifted her bags and looked around her room. There was two of everything in the room: bed, wardrobe, desk and dressing table. Yet Erin's roommate had every inch of the room covered with her stuff.

"So," Erin began, "my name's Erin Smyth, what's yours?" "I'm Diana Ladris."

Diana's POV

Diana had many roommates during her time at Coates, most didn't last more than a month. She was rude to them, stole their make-up (not to use it, just to annoy them), and pretty much everything else to make them leave. She liked her space and hated roommates.

Then here was yet another one. Diana looked her up and down. This new girl was short and small-built, pale and had light brown hair. She was wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie and trainers, but not a bit of make-up. She looked about 12, but Diana knew that couldn't be right. Only people in the same grade shared rooms.

Diana decided to interrupt the awkward silence. "Are you seriously in the 9th grade?" "Yeah, I'm just small." Erin laughed at herself as she said it. 'This girl might not be too bad,' Diana thought. "This can be your bed." Diana lifted the pile of clothes of one of the beds. "I'll clear some space for you to put your stuff."

"Thank you very much." Erin said, giving Diana a nervous smile. "You're welcome," Diana said as she rolled her eyes. She almost felt sorry for Erin; she was nice which meant she was going to be eaten alive at Coates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Big shout out to Nobody has no body and bluedayssilvernights for reviewing. LY (love you). That's right, I'm manipulating to get reviews by doing shout outs (Caine would be proud!). BTW, in the UK, we say Maths. Sorry any Math loving Americans. I'll shut up now. Bye! **

Erin's POV

Erin looked at herself in the full mirror in her room. It was her second day at Coates, her first day with classes, and she was making sure that her uniform looked neat and tidy. She didn't wear a uniform at her last school, so this was a whole new experience. Her uniform was a navy skirt, blazer, jumper and a navy and gold striped tie. She looked really smart in the mirror, but also terrified.

"Bathroom's free," Diana interrupted Erin's thoughts. Diana had spent the last half an hour in the bathroom doing her make-up and hair. She had gone in looking naturally beautiful and came out stunning. Erin couldn't deny that she was jealous of her, yet what could she do? She didn't even know how to do anything with her hair other than brush it, and the thought of using make-up terrified her. "Make-up messes up your skin," is what Erin told herself.

After Erin used the bathroom she made sure that she had everything in her bag for the nineteenth time that morning. Erin made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. She lined up to get her food. There was everything under the sun on offer. Pastries, fruit, twenty types of cereal, sausages, eggs, bacon, pancakes. Erin decided it best to stick to her routine of tea and toast. Thankfully there was Nutella. Erin needed routine to feel normal and calm, she was weird like that.

Erin found an empty table. She couldn't face trying to make friends before breakfast. She knew that if Diana came in, she would not be welcomed at her table. Erin looked around and saw that there were loads of other people like her, sitting alone and looking around nervously.

The chatter in the room ceased as a tray crashed to the ground. Erin looked around and saw a small boy looking between the tray and a tall boy bearing down on her. The tall boy had shaggy blonde hair that covered his cold steel eyes. He had a look of evil on his face, as well as shark grin. Erin took one look at the boy and a cold shiver ran through her body.

"Leave me alone, please," the small boy pleaded whilst avoiding eye contact. The horrible boy laughed at this. "Hey, you bumped into me. You need to be taught to look where you're going." With one swift action the horrible boy punched the other in the face, with a fist so strong the small boy fell to the ground with a thud.

The whole room was in a stunned silence, which was shattered by the laughing bark of the boy. He stood defiantly over the crumpled mess of the floor. With one last look at his handy work, he sauntered out of the room. Everyone in his path quickly moved. As soon as he went out of the door the whole room returned to their conversations. Erin couldn't believe what she had just seen. How could someone do that, and no one question what he did?

Erin looked at her watch; she had ten minutes before she had to be in her first class, Maths. That was a relief; she liked Maths as she found it easy and fun. She as a typical geek, liking Maths and Science. She drank the last of her tea and took her tray up to the counter. She had been given a map of the school, and she had the feeling it would be invaluable. Coates was massive with three floors of mazes.

Erin eventually found her way to the Maths room. The bell had gone whilst she had been finding her way to the room, so most of her class was standing out side the door. There were clusters of kids chatting to each other. Some looked over and saw Erin, most of who did not look welcoming.

A young man opened the door. "Stand at the back, you're getting a seating plan." There was a universal groan from all the kids. Erin made her way to the back of the room. The teacher stood at the board. "Hello everyone, my name's Mr Jameson. I'm a new teacher and I'll call your name and point you to your seat." Mr Jameson started doing this. It appeared that he was seating his students alphabetically.

"Smyth, Erin." Erin moved to the seat that she was being directed to. She sat down and looked at the kids still waiting to be sat. One of them was going to be sitting beside her. "Soren, Caine." A dark-haired boy moved from where he was leaning up against the wall and walked over to the seat beside Erin. He was tall and lean, with dark brown eyes and perfect cheekbones. Erin tried to make sure that she wasn't blushing at his good looks.

"Hey," he said with one of the nicest smiles Erin had ever seen. "Hey," Erin said back, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Diana told me that her new roommate's called Erin, are you the same Erin?" "Yes, I am. Are you friends?" Caine paused, as if thinking about the answer. "We hang out," he finally said.

"She seems nice," Erin said. Caine laughed at this and smiled at her, like she was a three year old who couldn't say a word. "Don't get used to that." Erin was confused about this, why would you say something like that about a friend?

There conversation ended as Mr Jameson started to speak. He told the class everything that they would be doing over the year. He then proceeded to start teaching them. They were starting with algebra, much to Erin's delight. Algebra was the perfect mix of letters and numbers.

They had a double period that morning so they did a lot of work. Erin noticed how Caine didn't bother to pay much attention. They were given an exercise to do. Erin witnessed an annoyed look cross Caine's handsome face. "Need some help?" she asked him.

He looked at her, obviously thinking whether it was worth it to admit being inferior to a little girl. "OK," he said stubbornly. Erin basically had to explain everything that Mr Jameson had said, but eventually Caine got it. "Thanks," he said. "You must think I'm an idiot." "No, no, no," Erin said, perhaps a little bit too much. They both laughed at this.

The bell rang, signalling break time. Everyone immediately got up and rushed out of the door. "See you around," Caine said. "Yeah, bye." As Erin walked to assembly, she thought about how she now had an extra reason to look forward to Maths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Huge shout out to bluedayssilvernights and QueenOfTheFAYZ 26 for reviewing, LY! **

Caine POV

Caine set his tray down on the table. He was half way through the first day and he hadn't even seen Diana yet. He hadn't got to see her all summer because his parents had forced him to go on a road trip across the US. Like that made up for sending him to Coates. The sight of Diana walking over to his table cheered up, even though she looked as if she could choke someone. "Hey," he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Diana replied with a glare.

"My Maths class is filled with a load of idiots!" Diana immediately began to rant. "Including the King of the Idiots, Drake! I don't get why I'm in that class, everyone else in that class is so stupid. I'm better at Maths than you!" "The Maths class you're in is random, based on luck. And luck screwed you!" The look Caine got from Diana let him know that he wasn't being helpful.

"Seriously," Diana continued, "the question was 5X is 10, what's X? Half the class looked at the teacher as if she was speaking Chinese, and Drake was shouting out 'The answer's 27!' Plus, the teacher's so scared of him that she doesn't try to shut him up. How am I supposed to pass that class?"

"Well," Caine said whilst focusing on his lunch, "There's some losers in my class who don't shut up, but other than that it's OK. In fact, I sit beside a nerd who doesn't mind explaining stuff or sharing answers, and talk about a small world, she's your roommate."

"Please don't chat about that wimp Erin. Her cute niceness just annoys me." Diana took her frustration out on her burger by viciously biting into it. Caine, feeling particular brave, said, "She seems like a bad judge of character. She said that you were nice." "Oh, then she must think that you're a saint." Diana's voice was full of sarcasm, and she had one of her signature death stares aimed at Caine.

She only stopped when Drake sat down with them, as to give him a look of contempt. "What's your problem?" He demanded of her. Diana just rolled her eyes at him. Caine sensed an opportunity to have some fun. "She doesn't like her Maths class,' he answered for her.

"I know," Drake said with a mouth full of food. "The teacher's an idiot. Hey, what's X if 5X is 10?" Caine's face turned into a look of concentration. "27?" he offered. "I know that, but the teacher doesn't!" Caine and Drake looked over at Diana, whose face had turned into a scowl. The boys burst out laughing at her disdain for them.

"OK," Caine's had turned serious and formal. He looked around to ensure no one was listening to their conversation. "I was thinking that maybe over the summer, there may have been a few more people now able to join The Club." He looked between Diana and Drake to see that they understood him. "Spread the word that Th Club is on tomorrow night. Same time and place. Remember, Keep your ears to the ground, in case you hear anything… interesting."

Caine, satisfied that his message was heard loud and clear, turned his attention to Diana. "Try and make sure that you're nice to everyone, Diana. I always think that hand shaking is a lost form of politeness." He said with a smirk and winked at Diana. "Let's hope no one in Coates has the plague." Diana's sarcasm wasn't able to wipe the smile off Caine's face.

Erin's POV

Erin had defied all odds. She had survived her first day at Coates. There were some horrid people in her classes; she had been shoved on purpose against a locker by someone walking past, and called a dork (twice), along with some more colourful names. She contemplated all this as she lay on top of her bed.

The door burst open, and in stormed Diana. She took her blazer off and flung it on top of Erin's bed. "Excuse me," Erin said with a hint of frustration, "but my bed is not your closet."

"It's where I always put it," Diana snapped back. Erin knew that the sensible thing to do was to let such a stupid thing go, but she would not allow herself to be walked on by a self-proclaimed princess. "Well, find another place to put it or I will." Erin tried to sound as if she would not back down.

Diana just laughed, obviously doubting that she had been given a serious threat. Erin gave up on the idea of being reasonable and kicked the blazer on to the floor. "There," she said triumphantly, "You can pick it up, or enjoy our new mat."

Dian glared at Erin. "I was wrong about you," she finally said. "You can stand up for yourself." Erin gave Diana a sweetly sick smile. "Don't worry, it's a common mistake." Erin pushed herself off her bed and walked over to her desk.

She watched Diana put her blazer in her wardrobe and go in to the bathroom. Then Erin started her homework. What Erin did not see was Diana dipping Erin's toothbrush in toilet bowl's water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Humongous shout out to Lucinda P, QueenOfTheFAYZ 26, bluedayssilvernight and Nobody has no body for reviewing, plus thanks tigerlily02198 for following! LY guys! I've decided to have keep this story rated T just to be safe.**

Diana's POV

"Maybe if you didn't leave your used make-up wipes lying around, I wouldn't have had to clean the bathroom! How was I meant to know your stupid moisturiser wasn't empty?" Erin yelled at Diana. In 24 hours the pair had done a lot of shouting. The latest incident was Erin had thrown out Diana's expensive moisturiser, despite it being clearly half full. The thought of someone touching her stuff made Diana's blood boil.

"Maybe you could have just thrown out the wipes?" Diana suggested. Erin rolled her eyes at her, "Or, you could have tidied up after yourself? I'm your roommate, NOT your maid!" She emphasised this last point by saying it slowly, as if Diana was an idiot. This almost made Diana lose her temper, which she couldn't allow. She had to appear cool and calm; it drove people made when she was able to do that and they weren't.

"Well," Diana snapped, "you could always change that." Erin laughed, "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Diana put on a fake look of sorrow. "Oh no, it would break my heart!" She even placed her hand to her heart and sniffed. "Do you mean that block of ice of yours?" Erin smirked at her own sarcasm. "Don't worry, the Wizard will give me a new one. I can ask him to give you a brain, if you want?" Diana was pleased to see the smile on Erin's face disappear as she struggled to think of a response.

Diana saw this as a triumph and her cue to leave. "You know what, I've got somewhere to be." Diana made her way to the door. She slammed the door behind her and marched quickly down the hallway. She was late for Caine's stupid club. The Club was in Room 17, along a corridor that no one went to at that time of night. Diana checked to make sure that she wasn't followed. Caine would go mad if because of her someone had shown up uninvited.

Caine's POV

Caine cast his eyes over everyone in the room. There were about half a dozen kids sitting in a circle of chairs. Three of them were 3 bars, the rest were just 2 bars. He was the only four bar, therefore the most important in charge.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with?" Drake growled. He was the only one there with no powers. "We need to wait for Diana," Caine answered. "Of course," Drake said as he rolled his eyes. Caine had to admit it; Diana had some nerve holding them up like this.

Just as Caine was about to lose his patience and get seriously angry, Diana walked in. "What time you call this?" Drake asked. "Time you should shut up and get out of my sight." Diana replied, with a glare. Caine couldn't be bothered with their pathetic arguing. "Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, let's begin." Everyone was quiet and turned their attention to Caine. "Right, we've got a new member." They all looked at the ginger sixth grader, who most had never seen before.

"Hey," she smiled, "I'm Brianna, and I can run really fast, like at least 60 miles an hour. Apparently I'm a 3 bar, which is awesome!" Caine laughed at the girl's confidence. "Three bar's good, unless you're a four bar, like me." He gave Brianna a look to remind her who was in charge.

"When did you realise you had power?" Taylor, another 3 bar asked. Brianna smiled; obviously it was a happy memory. "I live on the outside of this town, and one day over Summer I heard an ice cream van drive past my house. It never passes my house so I was super excited. But by the time I got outside it was gone. So I ran after it, yet I ran way faster than I've ever run before! Anyway, after I ate my ice cream, I started running around the fields near my house, at about 30 miles an hour. Then I was like, 'Hey, this isn't normal.' So everyday I ran and got faster and faster. And that's the story." Caine stared at the girl. She hadn't taken a breath during her speech.

"How'd you get found out?" Dekka, who never talked in the meetings, surprised everyone by asking a question. "Well, at like 2am last night I was running around the football pitch, and Caine saw me." "Yeah," Caine added, "that was a completely stupid thing to do. What if a teacher had seen you? If you ever do it again, I'll make sure you regret it!" Caine was used to threatening people, but not Brianna. She just smiled and said, "I don't fancy you odds of catching me!" The others attempted to hide their smiles, apart from Diana, who openly sniggered at this.

Caine gave her a dirty look. "True," he said turning back to Brianna, "but I could pick you up and throw you to the ground so fast you'd break every bone in your body. How fast could you run then?" Caine finished this with a wide grin. Drake also smiled, loving the idea of someone in pain. "She probably couldn't run at all," He laughed. Everyone looked over to him, not believing that he thought that he was being smart. "Wow, who'd have known Drake was a medical genius!" Diana called out. "I wonder Diana, if you could talk if your throat was slit." They stared at each other, both wishing the other was dead. "Seriously, can you ever be nice to each other?" Caine wasn't going to let their bickering stop the meeting.

When Caine finally got their attention, which he knew that he deserved, he told them all about how they would be training every week in order for them to get better at using their powers. "Any questions?" he asked at the end. Bug, who had spent most of the meeting invisible, raised his hand. "What Bug?" "Well…um… why are we training? What's going to happen?"

'Oh crap!' Caine thought. The exact question that he couldn't answer, something which none of them could know. "I think we got these powers for a reason, which mean's we're going to need them for something. I don't know what, or if I'm even right, but I believe we should be ready for whatever happens." Most of the kids looked at each other, with their faces full of worry. Even Diana looked unsettled.

Caine stood up. "Why are you all so scared? We go to Coates, one of the toughest schools around. We all know how to handle ourselves." There were murmurs of agreement in the group. "Trust me," Caine continued, "if you give me your loyalty, I will protect you. We're a team, that I'll make sure is unbeatable. Anyone who messes with you, messes with me, and Drake and his goons." "As long as I get to beat people up, I'm happy," Drake added in. Caine was thankful that for once Drake was playing ball. "Who's with me?" Caine looked and saw they'd all swollen every word. "I'm 100% in!" Brianna stood up. The rest followed, even Diana half-heartedly said she was on Caine's side. Caine smiled as he looked at them all. 'I have such a way with words,' Caine thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Big thanks to Nobody as no body, XOEmiFie90, QueenOfTheFAYZ 26, hlwing and bluedaysikvernights for being awesome human beings and reviewing! LY!**

Erin's POV

"Ok, everyone sit down and get your books out," Mr Jameson said as his class made their way into his class. Erin was in the middle of doing this when Caine sat down beside her. "You're going to be so proud of me!" he told her with a smile. "Why?" she asked. Caine answered her by opening his exercise book and showing her the page. Erin looked at it and was genuinely amazed.

"You did your Maths homework?" she tried to say in a voice full of awe. "Yep," Caine said with pride, "I thought 'why not?' last night, and did it." A smile crossed Erin's face as she tried to hold back the remark that was on the tip of her tongue. "What?" Caine asked when he saw the smile. "Well, it took you 2 weeks to learn that you had to do your homework, something that everyone else figured out on the first day." "I'm a slow learner," Caine joked. "Yeah, but it took less time to house train my dog!"

Caine raised and eyebrow. "So you're saying that I'm as smart as a dog." He was obviously offended at the thought of such a thing. "No," Erin said, laughing at him. "I would never say such a rude thing about my little dog!" Caine tried to mask his smile with a look of indignation.

"Caine! Erin! When you're finished gossiping, can you get your books out so we can begin?" "Sorry Mr Jameson," Erin said, while Caine said something under his breath. Erin got her things out of her bag. She noticed a sticky note on her pencil case. "What's that?" Caine asked her. Erin shook her head and read the note:

_I don't know when your birthday is but I thought I'd get you something anyway! Hope you enjoy it, Diana XO_

Erin opened up her pencil case and looked inside. All her stuff was in it, and it wasn't covered in everything. She was really confused but thought that maybe it was just Diana playing with her. She decided to turn her attention to Mr Jameson.

"OK, take the example on the board down," Mr Jameson said. Erin reached into her pencil case for a pen. She felt something move. It was on her hand. She pulled her hand out and saw the black body with its 8 legs crawling around her hand. "Awwwwwww!" she screamed. Every head turned around to stare at her. "There's a spider on my hand! A SPIDER!" All she could do was scream, she was paralysed with fear.

"Calm down," Caine said with a laugh. He rolled a sheet of paper and swatted the spider with it. It flew through the air and landed on the windowsill. Caine got up and opened the window to let the spider outside. He walked back to his seat with a smirk. "Seriously Erin, no need to over-react." "What!" Erin cried, "Its body was like 5cm long. Plus did you see its legs?" All the boys laughed their heads off at her, while most of the girls looked afraid at the thought of such a beast having been in the room. Mr Jameson just looked annoyed. "Ok drama over, can we get back to work now?"

"Thanks", Erin whispered to Caine. "It was nothing. Must girls I know hates spiders, except Diana. She doesn't like them, but could put up with them. In fact last night she said that she had to look for spiders for her Biology class." "Oh, really." Erin's blood was boiling from the fact that because of Diana, she had been made a fool of. But she realised that something wasn't right.

"Hey, how did you know that you'd be able to hit the spider hard enough to get it to the window?" Caine looked at her for a while before answering. "Um… I have a good shot." "Yeah but you would've needed a lot of power and it looked like you gently hit it." "I don't know," Caine sounded annoyed. "Just be grateful that I did it!"

Diana's POV

Diana was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She decided that her mountain of homework could wait. She looked up at the sound of the door opening. "What is wrong with you?!" Erin yelled at her. "Well, according to my mum, I like my bed too much. Why?" Erin stared open mouth at Diana. Clearly she had not expected an answer. Erin recovered herself and regained her anger. "I'm talking in relation to you putting a spider in my pencil case!"

"Oh, that was just bad gift-giving, but you know what they say: It's the thought that counts." Diana could see Erin's anger was growing and growing. "Ok, I think my next question is why did you think I would want a spider?" Diana laughed at her. " Remember last week when you saw like a baby spider in the bathroom and you totally freaked out? I wondered what would happen if you saw a massive one. And according to Caine, you didn't take it well." Diana had an ear-to-ear smile. She had heard all about Erin's reaction.

"Why are you being so horrible?" "You know," Diana said, "I would be nicer to you if we changed our living arrangements. I heard this girl Taylor has no roommate. She doesn't shut up, but you'll hear all the school's gossip if you live with her." "No," Erin sounded determined. "I will not let you win." "Whether or not you let me, it's going to happen." Diana replied.

Diana could see how frustrated Erin was. "What's that?" Diana looked to where Erin was looking. "It's a wrench, obviously." Erin let out an exasperated sigh, "I know, what I mean is why is there a wrench on your desk?" Diana made sure that her face was unreadable. "A guy stole it from the workshop and gave it to me. Trying to show that's he's not a wimp, even if it's a pathetic thing to do."

Diana walked over to it and picked it up. "I best give it back to him," she said as she walked out the door.

Erin's POV

While Erin was getting ready for bed she was thinking about ways to deal with Diana. She had come up with no answers. 'Forget about it, Erin' she told herself as she stood in front of the sink. She turned on the tap and it came off! 'How did that happen?' she asked herself. And she realised the answer. The wrench. That must have been why Diana had it. She had no time to think about that because water was spraying out at her and she was being drenched.

She tried to fix the tap back on but it was no use. The water kept coming, but there was nothing that she could do. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to protect her face. And she felt no more water spraying out.

She opened her eyes and saw that in front of her the water had stopped. It was in mid air. But she looked closely; it was ice. She had turned the water that was spewing out at her into ice! 'What is happening?' she asked herself. She touched it; it was frozen solid. She broke a piece off and held it in her hands. She stared at it for a long time before noticing it wasn't melting. That couldn't be right because her hands were roasting.

She set the block of ice down before going to get her hairdryer. She plugged it in and let the hot air blow on the block. To her amazement, this had no effect. She couldn't let Diana see the ice frozen whilst coming out the tap, she'd think Erin was a witch or something! She had to think.

She grabbed a plastic bag and put the block of ice in it. She was going to throw it out. She started breaking blocks off the ice in the sink, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. 'Why don't you melt!' she yelled at a piece in her hand, wishing it'd melt. And it did!

A crazy thought went through her mind. She placed her hand on the whole of the ice and wished again. As quickly as it froze, it melted. And the water came out again. She didn't care. She just walked away from it, to get the caretaker. As she walked, she seriously thought that Diana must have drugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just like to say thanks to QueenOfTheFAYZ 26, Nobody has no body and bluedayssilvernights for reviewing. Plus thanks to Gabrielle Avis and ccorrigan13 for following. You are all amazing and brilliant! LY! **

Caine's POV

Caine threw his bag down on the table and sat down. He couldn't be bothered listening to Mr Jameson go on and on about something he didn't care about one little bit. "Hey," he said to Erin. "Huh?" she replied, looking dazed. "Sorry, I was in a daydream. What did you say?" "I said hey." Caine was wondering what planet she was on. "Oh… um, hey" she laughed. "I'm not with it today."

"So, can I copy some of your homework answers?" Caine asked, with one of his most charming smiles. Erin sighed, "I thought you were a reformed character that did his homework." She shook her head in disappointment. "I was " Caine protested, "but me and Diana had a Geography project to work on last night, and that took a long time." "Oh, is that when you had your argument?"

This puzzled Caine, he and Diana had argued. It had turned from how to do the title, into how Caine was a control freak and Diana was being unreasonably stubborn. Not their worst fight, but Caine couldn't figure out why Erin knew. "What? How do you know that?" he asked her with a cold look. "Um... Diana came in to the room last night in a rage and I made the mistake of asking her what was wrong." "Oh really, why? Because from what I hear you and her aren't exactly best friends." "Can't a person just be nice?" Erin protested. "Whatever, just tell me what she said about me." He tried to hide how much the idea of Diana talking about him behind his back annoyed him.

"Well, I'm not sure what her exact words were, so who cares?" Caine looked at Erin. It was completely obvious that she was lying. "Erin," he said, making his voice more serious, "Tell me what she said." Erin looked as if she was thinking it over. "Fine," she gave in, "but don't say anything to her, because my life won't be living if you do." Caine was losing his patience, "Can you just spit it out?"

"Ok, she said that you were a complete jackass and extremely annoying." Caine wasn't really bothered about her saying this. Diana had said exactly that to his face during the fight. "So that's all she said?" he asked Erin. "Err…" she paused and looked away. His question was answered. Caine was going to ask Erin what she was hiding, but their conversation was cut short by Mr Jameson calling the class to attention.

After Mr Jameson had explained some boring as hell Maths, Caine returned to questioning Erin. "Erin, tell me everything Diana said about me." Erin ignored him and kept doing her work. Caine had to try another tactic. "How would you like it if your friend was saying horrible things about you? Wouldn't you want to know what they were saying?" Erin sighed, "Yeah, I know what that's like. Ok I'll tell you." Caine smiled at her, "Thank you." Erin took a deep breath, forcing Caine to wait longer. "She called you a pathetic sociopath."

'How dare she say that!' a voice screamed in Caine's head. He was NOT a sociopath, and he certainly wasn't pathetic. Helpless people with no control or power were pathetic. He however, only needed to say the right words to a person and they were under his control.

"Thanks," he said, looking at Erin. She had started her work, but still looked uncomfortable. "There's more isn't there?" "Yep," Erin said, "and you're not going to like it." Caine sighed. "Don't care, tell me." "She said you were basically a slightly smarter Drake" "What!" Caine said it so loudly that others near him looked at him. He didn't care, he was so angry. How dare Diana say such a thing about him? Drake was a sad loser who enjoyed seeing people being hurt for no reason. He just knew how to get people do what he wanted.

"Did Diana explain how me and Drake are so alike?" Caine didn't even bother trying to use any charm, he was too pissed off. Erin scrunched her face into a look of concentration. "I'm not 100% what she said exactly, but something about how you were both horrible people. And that sometimes the thought of spending time with either of you made her want to put a bullet in her head!" Caine's mouth made a perfect O-shape. He was genuinely shocked, but had to contain his anger.

Erin looked worried. "Please don't tell Diana any of this, she will kill me!" Erin pleaded. "Not if I kill her first," Caine said under his breath. He looked back at Erin; she looked as if she was daydreaming again.

Erin's POV

Erin walked into her room and set her schoolbag down. She checked to make sure Diana wasn't in the room, the last thing she needed was someone seeing what she was about to do. She rummaged through her drawer for a plastic cup, and went into the bathroom. She took a bottle of Coke from her pocket and poured some of it into the cup. She had realised what had happened a few days ago was real, and had been testing her new powers. She had the power to turn water into ice by touching it, and turn it back to water. What she wondered was if it worked with other liquids.

She touched the Coke in the cup and concentrated. She even closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked at the solid brown block in the cup. She smiled at her accomplishment. She didn't have any idea how she could do it, or why. She had always thought scientifically; everything had a logical explanation, and anything that seemed magical or supernatural was a lie. If she had heard someone say that they could freeze anything with a touch, she would have probably laughed and said 'Lay off the weed' or something. Now she was claiming the impossible.

She went to her bag, and attended to her second bit of business. She looked at the bottle of body cream in her hand; it had mango and passion fruit extracts in it. Erin recalled how Diana had told her that she once had an allergic reaction to some hand cream, and that was how she knew she was allergic to passion fruit. Erin went back into the bathroom and grabbed Diana's body cream.

She poured its contents down the sink. It was hard transferring the new contents into the old bottle. The two body creams were the same brand, and both white in colour. Erin felt mildly guilty, but then thought about how people were still making fun of her and laughing at her because of the spider incident. She knew that she had to be nice to people, and had been taught the whole 'treat others as you wish to be treated' thing, but Diana had to learn she couldn't do everything that she wanted.

After she was finished battling with her conscience, Erin started her homework. The calmness in the room was interrupted by Diana storming into the room. Diana gave her an angry glare. "Well, I heard you and Caine had a nice heart-to-heart. Care to explain why?" Erin wasn't surprised that Caine had said something, which made her feel like an idiot for saying anything.

Erin looked back at Diana, who was seriously waiting for an answer. "I don't think it's right for a person to talk about another person behind their back! Plus, he didn't really give me choice." Diana looked furious. "I don't care if he threatened you at gun point," Diana was beginning to yell. "You still didn't have any reason to do that!"

Erin didn't have the energy to have another fight. "You know what Diana," she sounded exasperated, "I know you're mad at me for whatever I did, and I'm sorry. But please get over it! Stop being a brat and blowing every little thing that annoys you into some colossal argument! You're giving me a headache."

Erin started to pack her stuff into her bag and made her way to the door. Diana moved to block her path. "Where do you think you're going?" Her face had turned into a scowl, and she stared at Erin, trying to intimidate her. "To the library to do my work," Erin said calmly. Diana laughed at this, "Do you think we're done with this conversation? Because you're wrong!"

Erin took a deep breath, "I couldn't be bothered with this, AGAIN!" She side-stepped Diana and had her hand on the door handle when she felt Diana grab her wrist. Erin looked at her to tell her to let go, but she saw that Diana's face looked amazed and shocked. "Oh my God." Diana spoke so quietly that Erin just about heard her. Diana started to walk away from Erin and she smiled at her.

"What?" Erin demanded, "What is it?" Diana shook her head. "Nothing," she said, "go on to the library. Have a nice time." Erin looked at Diana confused, wondering what was wrong with her. "OK," Erin said, although not thinking that everything was OK. She made her way out of the room and to the library. She could think of many words to describe Diana, but crazy was quickly joining the list.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Thank you to QueenOfTheFAYZ 26, bluedayssilvernights and Guest for reviewing. LY! BTW, in response to Guest's comment, I haven't read the first Gone book in over a year, so forgot Diana's eye colour. I assumed they were blue because when Gaia was born she had blue eyes, and she couldn't have got them from Caine as his are dark. I would have looked it up in the book, but my brother borrowed it over a year ago and he STILL hasn't finished it! Sorry to anyone offended by my horrendous mistake. But I digress, let's start the chapter!**

Caine's POV

Caine was sitting on his laptop, writing a speech on "Why I'm happy to be me". The perfect speech for him; he had so much material to work with. Caine wasn't great at English, but there was something about writing how amazing, handsome, talented he was that pleased him. To make it better, he would get to tell the whole class this.

Drake had let Caine see his essay. It was mainly about how he was awesome for being able to make people fear him. No doubt after Drake's speech the teacher would send him to the counsellor. Teachers often sent Drake to the counsellor to, as that annoying counsellor said, "have a nice little chat." Caine had spent some time with that woman, being asked question after question. "Why do you think you're better than others?" "Are you controlling?" and so on and so on.

Caine looked over at his roommate, he was reading a magazine about guns .The only thing he ever read was magazines about guns. Caine knew that Drake probably had a gun hidden in the room. Caine didn't care though, he had a much more powerful weapon. Caine cleared his throat. "I think we have to deal with Frederico," Caine said, without looking from his screen. "Why?" Drake was staring with greedy eyes at something in the magazine. 'Probably looking at his next toy,' Caine thought to himself.

"Because," Caine answered, "Panda says Frederico's getting to big for his boots. Forgetting who is boss around here." Drake laughed, no doubt thinking of ways to teach Frederico a lesson. "We need to make him remember that we're in charge." Caine laughed, surprised that Drake was able to make a joke. He looked back and realised Drake wan't joking. Drake actually thought he was in charge. 'Poor idiot', Caine smiled to himself. "Just set Frederico right. You know how." Caine returned to his work, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can you get that?" Caine asked Drake. "Why can't you?" Drake protested. The person knocked again. The boys just looked at each other, neither going to give in. A third knock. "Hurry up!" the person yelled. "If we're quiet, that slut might go away." Caine smiled, he loved messing with Diana as it let her know who was in charge. Another knock. "If you guys are screwing, can you hurry up, get dressed and open the bloody door!" Drake jumped up, and tore his way to the door like a wild animal. He opened the door, but blocked Diana's way in. "What is your problem?!" Drake screamed in Diana's face. "Did you really have to say that crap loud enough for the whole corridor to hear you?" A sly smile crossed Diana's face. "I wanted you to open the door, and my paln worked."

Drake and Diana stared at each other. Drake refused to move out of Diana's way, Diana refused to leave. Caine was getting annoyed, so broke the silence. "How can we help you Diana?" Diana looked at Caine and then to Drake. "You can call your dog off for a start." "Drake, sit down." Caine spoke in the stern voice he used to threaten Drake. Drake looked at him with hate, and let Diana move into the room.

"What's up?" Caine asked as he put his laptop away. "Guess what I found?" She seemed genuinely excited and pleased with herself. "Six feet of rope, and you want suggestions with what to do with it?" Drake even had a bit of hope in his voice. Diana responded by sending Drake a dagger look. She then returned to Caine, sensing that he wasn't going to play along. "A three bar." "Good work," Caine smiled at her. He could see Diana was thinking whether or not she should reciprocate the smile. "You've got a good little servant there Caine," Drake interrupted.

Caine and Diana looked at him, both giving him dirty looks. They returned to their conversation. "Who?" Caine inquired. "My best friend," Diana said sarcastically. "Drake," Drake looked up from his magazine. "I didn't know you developed powers." "What?" Drake was completely confused and had no clue what was going on. Diana rolled her eyes. "I almost feel sorry him." "Yeah," Caine sighed, "so can I assume you're talking about Erin?" Diana nodded. "Who's Erin?" Drake asked. "My roommate, Erin Smyth," Diana answered. The look on Drake's face showed that didn't help. Diana sighed, "She's really small, has short brown hair and looks like she doesn't belong at Coates. She's in your Spanish class." Drake shook his head. "The one that the whole spider thing in Maths happened to," Caine offered. "Aaah… that girl. She's a wimp. Good luck training her to fight." Caine realised Drake was right.

He looked over at Diana. "Does Erin know she has powers?" Diana shook her head, "I don't know." "Well," Caine jumped up, "let's pay her a visit." He walked over to the door. "Diana, coming?" She was about to follow him. "Do you need me?" Drake asked. Diana let out a laugh of derision. "We want her to trust us, not run away screaming," Caine said as he and Diana walked out the door.

Erin's POV

Erin had gotten a lot of work done in the library and was looking forward to her bed. She opened her bedroom door and was met with the scene of Diana and Caine talking to each other. They instantly looked at her when the door opened, like parents waiting up for their child when the kid snuck out. Erin had came in to the room once before when Diana had a guy in there. On that occasion Erin had been witness the pair making out. This time was different, although perhaps not better.

"Hey," even she recognised the confusion in her voice. "Hello, Erin" Caine flashed a handsome smile at her. Diana just rolled her eyes. "Let's talk." Caine gestured for Erin to sit down on her bed. She was being told what to do in her own room, a new experience entirely! "So Erin, are you able to do anything… unusual?" Erin raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Not really," she shrugged.

"I can." Caine held eye contact with Erin. He raised his wrist, and out of the corner of Erin's eye she saw something move. She turned to see one of the wardrobes float a foot up into the air. Erin was astounded, she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She turned to back to see if the Caine and Diana were seeing this. Diana just looked bored, and Caine was staring at the wardrobe. 'He's doing this!' Erin reaalised. As his hand lowered the wardrobe dropped. He turned his attention back to Erin.

"I'll ask again, can you do anything unusual? I know you can, so just show us. Don't be afraid, because there's more than just you or me. Quite a few actually, and everyone has a different power." Erin looked at Caine and Diana, she realised she had no choice. "OK," she sighed, and walked into the bathroom. She came back out with glass of water and set it in front of Caine and Diana. She did the whole ice thing and after looked to see if she had impressed the pair. Diana's face was expressionless, while Caine was obviously thinking. "You should be able to do more if you're a three bar."

"If I'm a what?" Erin had no clue what he had called her. "The way powers work," Diana spoke for the first time, "is that some people are more powerful than others. I'm able to tell this by touching a person. It's based on the whole mobile phone signal. Most people with powers are a two or three bar." "I'm the only four bar," Caine interjected. Erin and Diana rolled their eyes simultaneously at him. "Great," Caine sighed, "another eye roller."

"So," Erin said, "how powerful are you, Diana?" "I'm a two bar who can read other people's powers. I read yours when I grabbed your arm earlier." Erin couldn't really see how that was of any use. "Can you tell exactly what a person's power is?" Diana hesitated, "um, no." "That's a useless power." Erin saw by Diana's face that she had insulted her. "Excuse me! What do you mean 'useless'?" "Well," Erin started to explain herself, "If someone is going to kill you, what are you going to do? Say to the person hold on, can I see if you've any special powers?" "Oh, what would you do?" Diana snapped. "If there was a puddle or something, I would freeze the water, break some of the ice off and stab the person. Ice can be very sharp and do a lot of damage. Remember that next time you annoy me." Erin finished off with a smile.

"Ladies, please," Caine tried to stop their argument. He turned towards Erin, "I think you have potential. We meet at Room 17 at 7pm on Tuesdays. See you there." And with that he walked out he room. Erin and Diana were left alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Big thank you to Nobody has no body, tigerlily021098, TheVillianStratigest and The Doctor for taking the time to review. Not a great chapter, but I'm pretty much making this up as I go along! Please enjoy. **

Diana's POV

Diana was furious! That annoying little know-it-all, Erin, was now part of The Club. This meant that Diana was going to have to spend a lot more time with her. Caine liked the idea of them all being one big family. They sat together at meals, did homework together and practised their powers. Diana had told Caine before that it looked weird that a group of people who had nothing in common spent so much of time together. Not that he'd listen. He always had to do what he wanted, despite it being the wrong thing.

"Listen," she turned to Erin, "you're not going to that meeting that Caine told you about. You're not being a part of it, do you understand?" She used her most threatening look. Erin looked back at her, puzzled. "Why not?" she asked innocently. "Caine's obviously in charge of that group, so isn't he in charge of who goes?" "Caine's not in charge!" Diana shot back. Erin rolled her eyes. "Then who is? You? Because from where I was standing it sure didn't look like it." This took Diana aback; she had to think of a reply. "Trust me, I let Caine think what he wants. He gets an ego boost and I get to do what ever I want to whoever I want." Diana expected this to be the end of it, but she was wrong.

"You're parents must be so proud," Erin said, with pity in her voice. Before Diana got the chance to put her in her place, Erin continued. "How exactly do I tell Caine that I won't be part of this club? Do you want me to tell him that I don't actually have powers, that you were wrong and all that ice thing was a joke or magic trick? I don't think that he'd believe that."

Diana had no answer, and Erin knew it. Diana just stamped her foot in frustration. "Mature," Erin laughed. Diana took a deep breath. "I'm going for a shower," Diana needed to get away from the gloating Erin. "If you'd prefer an ice bath, I can help with that," Erin called after. Diana did her best to act like she hadn't heard.

Diana got ready and got in the shower. She was mentally preparing what she would say to Caine the next time she'd see him. Tell him that they couldn't trust Erin, for reasons yet to be conceived by Diana. Or that Erin wouldn't be of any use to them. Diana grabbed her body cream and started using it. She didn't smell the usual strawberry fragrance, which made Diana confused. She didn't question it and returned to her loathing of Erin.

Diana used her shampoo and stepped out of the shower. Her arm was itchy so she absent-mindedly scratched it as she patted herself dry. Both of her arms began to itch, and as she scratched she could feel how hot her arms were. It was like they were on fire, and they looked like it! They were bright red; she looked closely at them and realised that they were covered in a rash. A horrible, itchy rash that made her skin burn and look hideous. She remembered how it felt e the last time she'd had an allergic reaction. How it had spread to almost all her body. How she had scratched until her skin bled. She looked so terrible that she refused to leave the house for a week.

She looked in the mirror and almost screamed. Her face was starting to puff up and turn red. She was hideous, and couldn't understand why this had happened. The only thing that she was allergic to was passion fruit, and she made sure that none of her beauty products had passion fruit, and there was no way she could have ate any passion fruit. She quickly dressed and rushed out the door.

"Erin!" she yelled. Erin looked at Diana and her eyes widened. A smile crossed her face, and she tried to hide it with her hand. "Wha-what happened?" "I don't know!" Diana shouted, she was hysterical and losing her head. "I was having a shower, and then… this!" A thought crossed Diana's mind, "I may have you used your shower stuff. What's in your shampoo and body cream?" Erin paused to think, even though it was an urgent matter! "Green Tea shampoo and orange body cream, I think." "Any chance of passion fruit?" Diana fired out at her. Erin just shook her head.

Diana's skin was in agony and she wasn't sure what to do. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's room?" Erin offered. Diana just sighed, "And go out like this, are you serious? Everyone will see me and laugh at me." Erin thought for a moment. "Wear a hoodie with the hood up and no one will know it's you." Diana wasn't convinced that this would work, but she had no choice.

She grabbed a hoodie and left the room. She wasn't going to let Erin come with her, because she didn't like the feeling of having to be taken care of. Diana walked as fast as she could to the nurse's room. She knocked; if there was someone else in there and she walked in she would die of embarrassment. "Come in," the nurse called. It was Nurse Temple on duty that evening. When she saw Diana she gasped, "What happened?" Her voice was full of worry. Nurse Temple was used to dealing with the aftermath of a fight, so something that didn't look like it was inflicted by another person was probably a relief. "I don't know, I had a shower and then this happened." Diana could hear for herself that she was close to tears. "It's OK," Nurse Temple tried to soothe her. "It looks like an allergic reaction. A little injection should make you all right and then you'll be OK. Diana trusted her and calmed down."

Erin's POV

Erin didn't feel as good as she thought she would have. She had seen the look on Diana's face and realised that she was no better than Diana. She felt terrible, but it was too late now, what's done is done. She just got ready for bed and pulled the covers over her head, praying that Diana wouldn't figure out what had happened. 'Maybe I should just change rooms?' she thought. No, she argued with herself. That would make Diana win, plus it would just look suspicious if it was so soon after the whole accident.

The door opened and in walked Diana. Erin sat up, "How are you?" she asked. Erin could see that the swelling had gone down, but there was still a rash over her body. Diana looked deflated, "Fine, I guess." Diana got ready for bed herself and turned off the light. The two girls were quiet. "I can't understand this," Diana broke the silence. Erin stayed quiet. "Are you sure there's no passion fruit in your body wash? Like 100% sure?" "Yep," Erin replied. Erin was worried that Diana might feel like keeping the conversation going, and she couldn't trust herself to not implicate herself. She started breathing as if she were asleep. This worked a treat as she Diana never spoke for the rest of the night.


End file.
